


In The Dragon's Den

by Berricuda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dande | Leon, Champions League, Comfort No Hurt, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galar - Freeform, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gay, Gay Sex, Hammerlocke, Locker Room, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sword & Shield, Top Kibana | Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berricuda/pseuds/Berricuda
Summary: On command, the Duraludon's massive form shifted as it wielded power wrapped claws that swiped towards the slightly smaller Charizard. But, to Raihan's dismay and horror, the Charizard curled its flamed wings around it in protection, blocking the attack by a few mere seconds. He snarled out, hands clenching tighter, feeling his dull nails dig into his palms. Leon grinned coyly as he watched the Duraludon stagger backwards from the shock, lifting a gloved hand as he locked eyes with Raihan, calling out to his Charizard: "Fire Blast, Charizard!"What Raihan would do just to wipe that grin off Leon's face. His... beautiful, beautiful goddamn face. The confident stance Leon took stirred something inside of Raihan the more he took notice, throat running dry. The sudden urge to just drop everything and run across the stadium to kiss Leon rattled Raihan's brain, sending a flash of heat down his back at the intrusion through his thoughts. He was too dazed to take notice of the searing heat flashing past as Charizard landed the super effective attack on Duraludon. He shook himself free from the thoughts when he heard the Pokemon behind him stumble back ever farther than before, wincing from the burn that was inflicted.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	In The Dragon's Den

_"And down goes challenger Raihan's Flygon!"_

The announcer shouted, voice ringing out over the stadium, cutting through the loud cheering of the audience as the towering form of the Hammerlocke Gym leader returned the Flygon to its Pokeball. It was a bitter sound to the challenger, who gritted his teeth hard after watching his team fall one by one to that bastard Charizard. He had one goal in mind tonight: to finally take down the smug fashion disaster of an asshole who stood across the stadium from him. Yet, deep down, he liked seeing his Leon so happy to be at the top.

But, right now, it was Raihan's moment to shine and he was _not_ going to back down.

Rolling his shoulders back, Raihan reached back for the final chance to take down the Champion: Duraludon. Inhaling slowly through his nose, Raihan channeled through to the Dynamax band on his wrist that began to shimmer, the Pokeball in his grasp growing significantly before unleashing the beast inside. Duraludon struck the stadium floor, immediately stirring up a billowing cloud of dust and dirt that fell over in thick waves. Leon shielded his eyes quickly for the moment to avoid debris settling. Thankfully the audience would not have been bothered, due to the protective barrier encasing the couple inside.

Smirking suddenly behind the cover of his cape as an idea struck, Leon tore it off with one swift motion, flinging it to the side as he himself felt the power of his Dynamax band whispering in his ear. His little display of confidence caused the audience to swoon, voices carrying higher in praise as they watched their Champion, whose ego was stroked like a hungry fire with each chanting voice. With a coy smirk thrown across the stadium at the towering man Leon knew not only as a rival, a challenger, but his boyfriend as well, he returned his Charizard back to his Pokeball. He twirled as he threw the Pokeball into the air, watching as the telltale red flash revealed the mighty form of a Dynamax Charizard. Flames seared the protective barrier and a stadium rattling roar bellowed from deep within the Charizard's chest, talons gleaming.

Raihan shielded his face as a wave of intense heat crashed over him before he dropped his arms limply. He slowly curled his hands into fists, scowling at the sight of the Dynamaxed Charizard looming overhead, making him feel so small. Raihan clenched his jaw and snarled, baring his teeth as he felt himself succumb to the rage boiling in his gut. He felt his movements become animalistic, savage. Sweat was beading on his temples, whether from the heat from Leon's Charizard or from the embers of rage crackling in his heart, Raihan did not know. With bared teeth, Raihan nearly, and suddenly, roared the command that echoed the stadium, "Duraludon, _Dragon Claw!_ " 

On command, the Duraludon's massive form shifted as it wielded power wrapped claws that swiped towards the slightly smaller Charizard. But, to Raihan's dismay and horror, the Charizard curled its flamed wings around it in protection, blocking the attack by a few mere seconds. He snarled out, hands clenching tighter, feeling his dull nails dig into his palms. Leon grinned coyly as he watched the Duraludon stagger backwards from the shock, lifting a gloved hand as he locked eyes with Raihan, calling out to his Charizard: "Fire Blast, Charizard! _Don't miss either_!" 

What Raihan would do just to wipe that grin off Leon's face. His... beautiful, _beautiful_ goddamn face. The confident stance Leon took stirred something inside of Raihan the more he took notice, throat running dry. The sudden urge to just drop everything and run across the stadium to kiss Leon rattled Raihan's brain, sending a flash of heat down his back at the intrusion through his thoughts. He was too dazed to take notice of the searing heat flashing past as Charizard landed the super effective attack on Duraludon. He shook himself free from the thoughts when he heard the Pokemon behind him stumble back ever farther than before, wincing from the burn that was inflicted. 

_"And a super effective attack from the Champion's Charizard has left the challenger's Duraludon with a burn!"_ The announcer cried out over the loud cheering of the audience.

"Shit..." Raihan hissed to himself, glancing over his shoulder at the Pokemon, chewing on his bottom lip momentarily. He nearly facepalmed a moment at his own stupidity, twisting back to face Champion Leon and his Charizard, hands clenching. "Stone Edge, now!" He called, eyes glistening at as he heard his Duraludon oblige the request, massive edges of rock suddenly jutting upwards from deep under the stadium floor, jabbing the Charizard roughly from beneath. Raihan's own coy grin grew as he watched the Charizard stagger backward in pain, flame wings arched outwards find balance.

It was Leon's turn to grit his teeth as he watched his beloved Pokemon get hurt. A new flame erupted in his stomach and he faced Raihan, eyes glinting like flint. Seeing Raihan so worked up, sweaty, panting like a cornered animal, caused a ripple of a shiver down Leon's back, hands clenching as he felt the familiar twinge in his extremities. His cock twitched ever so lightly at the thought of having the same Raihan over top of him, panting hard into Leon's ear, hands lost in the thick purple hair as he growled low words of encouragement into the Champion's ear. Shaking himself free from the thought, Leon called to his Charizard, reassuring him it would be over soon, "Again: _Fire Burst_!"

This went on for some time between the two before suddenly, one Pokemon finally fell, succumbing to the power of the other, in a cloud of dust that blinded each patron. Everything went silent. When it settled, the audience held their breath as they turned to see who had won.

 _"And once again, Champion Leon is victorious! Challenger Raihan still has yet to defeat the undefeated legend!"_ The announcer wailed. The audience rose to their feet, screaming Leon's name to the skies. Leon flashed a mighty grin, giving his signature grin to rouse the audience further, listening to their excited chants. Leon gathered his cape, twisting on his heels to strut back into the locker room to wash himself up from sweat and grime, his bangs plastered to his forehead. What he didn't notice was Raihan's hurried steps after him to join him in the air conditioned room. Raihan's own forehead glistening with sweat and dust, eyes glittering with a new found passion as he watched his boyfriend disappear behind the door. Each step made the forming tent in his shorts more apparent, hand fumbling to throw open the door, slamming it shut behind him when Raihan slid through.

This was his chance to let out his pent up stress before it dwindled away later, leaving merely just bitter resentment at himself. He hardly let himself succumb to thoughts like this but, Arceus dammit, it was his turn to be in charge. He made sure his steps were quick and silent, not wanting to alert his boyfriend as he hurried in the other's footsteps. Raihan felt his cock twitch excitedly at the sight of Leon when he rounded the corner to where the other's locker was.

Leon had his back to the door, sliding his shirt off, revealing the muscles in his back. Raihan ran his tongue over his lips hungrily, diving forward to slam him up against the lockers. Leon gave a startled gasp, twisting in Raihan's arms to stare up at the other in shock, lips opening to scold him for being so rough, only to find Raihan's lips crashing against his in a heavy kiss. Calloused hands ran over Leon's bare torso, scraping down his sides to land tight on his hips, tugging him close to seal the distance between the two, earning an appreciative groan from the Champion. Raihan drove his tongue past his lips, fighting for dominance as he drove his hips to grind down against Leon's own forming arousal.

Raihan finally parted their lips, his own dipping down to litter Leon's neck with attention, nipping along the bend. Leon gave soft moans, hands traveling up Raihan's back to grip his shoulders for a moment, rolling his hips upwards into the grinding.

"R-Raihan... mmm, fuck... what is this about?" Leon moaned out lightly, biting his lip happily at the attention he was receiving. Raihan suddenly hoisted Leon up, wrapping the latter's legs around his waist as he thrusted sharply against him, grazing his teeth along Leon's jawline to the other's delight. His hips snapped hard, bucking up against the other, letting out his own deep moan in appreciation. Leon was in such a trance he had nearly forgotten he had asked the other a question, shifting to plant hands on Raihan's well sculpted chest, pushing a little space between the two. Raihan looked up in slight surprise, tilting his head as he panted slowly, cocking an eyebrow in questioning.

"What is this about?" Leon repeated more slowly, his own panting matching Raihan's. The darker skinned man suddenly gave a low huff, rolling his eyes a moment. Silence followed before an idea flashed to Raihan. A smirk pulled at his lips and he pulled away after making sure Leon was settled back on his feet.

"On your knees, Champion." Raihan suddenly commanded, voice low, his tone meant to leave no room for argument. It was a command one should obey, not squirm from. Leon raised two quizzical brows before he hesitantly lowered, resting his knees on the cool tiled floor, much to his boyfriend's delight. Raihan's smug expression grew, his hands working down to push his shorts and boxers down just enough, revealing his arousal. Leon's face turned multiple shades of red when he realized what was happening, eyes locked on the length presented before him. Finally, he broke eye contact, lifting his gaze to Raihan's, who gave a nod for him, giving him the permission he silently begged for. 

Shuffling forward on his knees, Leon reached up to grip Raihan's hips. This wasn't the first time he had done this for his boyfriend, no, not at all. But this was the first time he had done it in a public room. Carefully, he ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft slowly before pulling Raihan's tip in past his lips. An appreciative hum left Raihan, who immediately dug his fingers into Leon's thick hair, eyes closing in delight, letting himself relax for once. Leon blushed even more, if that was physically possible, shifting to ease in most of what he could, for Raihan was not lacking in size. He knew what he could reasonably take, one hand dropping to rest at Raihan's base. When he was sure he was okay, Leon went to work, bobbing his head as he gave Raihan the attention he had been desiring. The other moaned his joy, hand gripping at Leon's scalp, holding back from bucking. 

"Good boy~" Raihan purred out lowly when he found his voice through his low moans, head lolling backwards as he relished in the wet heat of Leon's mouth around him. If one would describe Heaven to him, Raihan would say he would have already found it, here in this exact moment as his boyfriend sucked him off. This encouraged Leon to work harder, eyes fluttering shut as they began to water, jaw a tad sore, but he was savoring the low purring praises from his towering boyfriend. It was delightful, each word causing a twitch to stir Leon's own cock, confined in his shorts. Raihan took notice when Leon went to move another hand down to jerk himself, a smirk curling his lips as he suddenly stopped the other, pulling away.

"R-Raihan?" Leon gasped, voice raspy as he stayed on his knees, staring up at the other in confusion. Raihan's eyes glittered with a hunger Leon had never seen before in his eyes, gulping as he kept his gaze locked with the other's. Raihan simply held a hand out to him, offering to help him up, keeping the cocky smirk he wore with pride. Leon was almost scared, the Champion raising a gloved hand nervously to rest in the larger, which enclosed around his. Raihan hoisted Leon to his feet, steadying the other by placing hands on his hips.

"Go lay on the bench." The Hammerlocke Gym leader commanded, taking a step back as he gestured with one hand to the brightly painted bench. Leon followed the gesture and instead of disobeying, he awkwardly shuffled over, his own arousal strained in his tight shorts, almost unbearable. He shifted to settle on his back, squirming to get comfortable on the rough plastic surface, only for the weight of Raihan to suddenly drop down onto him. He smothered the Champion in a heavy kiss, hands roaming down the other's lanky body in appreciation. With a swift movement, Raihan dove a hand down between Leon's thighs, palming at the tent in his shorts, earning a hearty moan.

This was the moment both men were excited for. Leon hoped Raihan would not waste time, his own arousal throbbing heavily with each rub and touch from Raihan's calloused hand.

"Eager, aren't you, Lee?" Raihan rumbled in amusement after parting their lips once more, grazing his teeth along Leon's earlobe. Raihan loved to tease the other, who would become speechless in times like this, only giving sounds of acknowledgement. The only response he got was a needy whimper from the man beneath him, who arched upwards for more. Raihan chuckled this time, finally reaching down to strip Leon of his shorts and boxers, which had been stained from the leakage. Leon gave a sizable moan in appreciation when his cock finally was released to greet the cool air, relaxing his head against the plastic bench. Raihan tsked softly as he took notice, "You naughty boy, look at the mess you made..."

Leon shivered at his words, peeling his eyes open to meet Raihan's glittering brown eyes. He had a pleading expression, biting his lip as he squirmed faintly, wanting nothing but to be rammed right there into next week, hands clenching the side of the bench. Raihan's cocky smirk reformed, leaning back for a moment.

"Use your words, Lee," He spoke in a teasing voice, tracing the other's jaw. Leon opened his mouth a moment before clamping it shut. He scowled, struggling to form words before he finally let them come spewing out in one word that gave no justice in showing the need, " _Please_..." 

The whimpering voice struck Raihan, who groaned out lowly as it made something twinge in him. He gave a nod, suddenly leaning down to wrap his arms under Leon's knees, yanking the other close to him. With a swift moment, he had the other wrap his legs around his waist, shifting to align himself. Leon bit his lip in excitement, leaning his head back once again as he waited. It seemed like a century before Raihan suddenly eased into him completely, hilted into the other in one swift thrust. The sudden intrusion almost left Leon screaming out, only for Raihan to clamp a quick hand over his mouth, shooting daggers at him through a glare. Leon returned with a more apologetic look, a beet red blush spreading from the tips of his ears to beneath his shirt.

Raihan let out a soft sigh, glad to finally be welcomed into Leon's heat once more. When Raihan steadied himself, taking a moment after entering to relax his nerves, nearly finishing right there. Planting one calloused hand on Leon's hips while the other remained over Leon's mouth, he shifted himself into a more comfortable position to start thrusting. Leon was far too vocal during these scenarios to move his hand, not wanting to risk one of the Macro Cosmos workers hearing. Leon's legs tightened around the other's waist, eyes fluttering shut as he gave muffled moans into Raihan's hand with each thrust. He rocked on the bench with each swift snap of hips, Raihan hunching over Leon as he pounded in and out, not holding back. 

Here, Raihan was the champion. Here, he could take control. Here, Leon was finally under him, both physically... and metaphorically. 

Raihan suddenly angled himself and with a sharp thrust, he hit home: slamming right up against Leon's prostate. Leon gave a startled cry into Raihan's hand, arching off the bench as he saw stars. The Hammerlocke Gym leader felt pride in seeing the other's response, quickly aiming to hit the same spot repeatedly until Leon finally found himself releasing. He wailed Raihan's name, seeing white from the attention he had just received. It was over quickly but Raihan didn't regret it at all, no, for he felt himself about to come undone. He jerked his hips erratically, gnashing his teeth as he worked himself into a hard finish, releasing. When he came down from his high, Raihan slowly went to ease out, whispering soft praises to Leon as the other winced from being so sensitive. Leon panted hard, eyes closing as he laid there for a moment, trying to recollect himself.

Raihan rose when he found strength in his knees again, going to quickly gather a towel from the hamper to wet and clean them both up. He cooed softly to Leon when he dipped it down between the other's thighs, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. When he was done, he went to get them both dressed, slowly helping Leon stand.

"I love you, Lee. Don't you ever forget that." Raihan suddenly spoke, his demeanor taking a complete 360, holding the other in a careful hug. Leon smiled tiredly, resting his head against Raihan's shoulder as he held onto him. Raihan hated feeling like he was only using Leon for his own pleasure, wanting to lavish the other in soft kisses and praises after each and every time they did anything like this. He hugged him close, wanting a moment for the two to cool off.

"I love you too, Rai."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This will probably be the only thing like this I do, lol.


End file.
